Keller Dover
Keller Dover is the main protagonist in the 2013 drama-thriller movie Prisoners. He is a father who is in desperate need to find his missing daughter who has been kidnapped. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman who also played Wolverine, Van Helsing, Roddy St James and Charlie Kenton. Role in Prisoners Keller Dover is a man who lives with his family in Conyers, Pennsylvania, runs a remodeling business, is a devout Christian, and is an avid deer hunter. As a kid, his father worked as a prison guard who eventually killed himself when Keller was a teenager. His father left his apartment building to Keller in his will. On Thanksgiving day in 2013, Keller's daughter, Anna, along with her friend Joy, go missing after going outside. Keller's older son, Ralph, mentions that the girls were earlier playing on an RV with someone inside. Keller then calls the police. As the police is notified, a police detective named Loki is in charge of the investigation. One of the leads to the missing girls is the aforementioned RV at a gas station. As Detective Loki investigates the RV, he finds that the RV belongs to Alex Jones, a man who has the I.Q. of a ten year old child. As Detective Loki informs the Dover family of the situation, Keller urges Loki to charge Alex with something. But Loki says that because of Alex's I.Q., there is no way someone with a low I.Q. could abduct anyone. Meanwhile, Loki goes around to question every registered sex offender in town. When he goes to visits a local priest, Loki looks around to find a secret basement. In the basement, Loki finds a badly decomposed body wearing a maze necklace. Loki then interrogates the priest and the priest says that the man came to him for a confession. In his confession, the man said that he was "waging a war against God" and that he killed 16 kids. The priest told the man to come back but the man threatened to kill more and the priest killed the man to prevent him from killing more children. The next day, as Alex Jones is released from jail, Keller goes the jail and attacks Alex. As Alex is being attacked, he tells Keller that the girls didn't cry until he left them. Suspicious of Alex, he goes to his house and waits for him to come out. As Alex comes out to walk his dog, Keller goes to him, draws a gun on him, and has him locked up in his father's old apartment building. At the old apartment buildings, Keller, along with his daughter's friend's father, Terrence, torture Alex in hopes of him giving information on the whereabouts of his daughter and her friend. Though Keller brutally tortures Alex, he is unable to get information out of him. Meanwhile, at a candlelight ceremony for the missing girls, Detective Loki finds a suspicious man and tails him. As Detective Loki catches up with the mysterious man, he is attacked by him and the man runs off. The police release a sketch of the suspicious man and a department store clerk calls Detective Loki and tells him that he always goes shopping and buys children's clothing. The suspect is later revealed as Bob Taylor and he is later arrested by Loki. Taylor soon kills himself and the police find out that his house is covered in maze drawings and all the children clothes at his house have never been worn and are covered in pig blood and he has cases full of live snakes. He is later revealed to be a fantasist, had nothing to do with the girl's abduction, and was kidnapped himself by a child abductor who did similar things that Bob does when he was a kid. Meanwhile, Keller heads on over to Alex Jones' house. There, he meets his aunt, Holly Jones. She says that Alex was adopted by her and her late husband after his parents died in a car accident. She also says that she and her husband were devout Christians at one point but they stopped going to church after their son's death from cancer. Later, the police announce that they have found Joy alive. Keller and Joy's family visit her in the hospital drugged from an LSD cocktail. As Joy wakes up, Keller asks what happened to Anna and where were they held at. Joy says that Keller was there. Knowing that their kidnapper is Holly Jones, Keller heads on over to her house to confront her. At the house, Keller demands Holly where she kept the girls. But Holly pulls a gun on Keller, forces him to handcuff himself, drink a LSD cocktail, and go to a concealed pit in her backyard. She says that the reason she and her husband abduct and kill children is their way of "waging a war on God" as revenge for their son's death and that Alex and Bob Taylor are one of the first kidnapped children that she and her husband ever got. As Keller is thrown into the pit, he finds a whistle that belonged to her daughter and prays to God for her protection. Soon, Loki heads on over to the house to inform Holly that he and the police have found Alex. As Loki looks around her house, Loki finds a picture of Holly's husband wearing a necklace that has the same maze design on the body in the priest's basement. He finds Holly in a room about to inject Anna with dose of deadly drugs. She then pulls a gun and the two exchange gun fire, wounding Loki and killing Holly. Loki then rushes Anna to the hospital and saves her just in time. The next day, Detective Loki reads a newspaper that says that Alex Jones, real name Barry Milliband, has been reunited with his real family and that Keller is missing. Back at Holly Jones' house, police wrap up excavation for the night and Detective Loki looks around and hears Keller Dover's whistle from the pit and Loki moves closer to investigate. Category:Anti Hero Category:Parents Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Mature Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spouses Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful